


This Never Meant Nothing To Ya

by heyitssam



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, crimelord!frank, for anon, pet!gerard, pet!play, sorry - Freeform, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitssam/pseuds/heyitssam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for anon who requested "Im the original anon who sent this imagine: "Crimelord!F not really actually /liking/ G at first, and G makes sure to do everything Frank says and to follow all of his orders, and Frank starts to warm up to him and tell him how good he is from time to time". Do you think you could make a oneshot on this? *Waggles eyebrows* thank you! I'd kinda like Frank starting out as some raging asshole to Gee, then starting to actually like Gee when he sees how scared Gee is of him"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Never Meant Nothing To Ya

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is trash and the ending is hurried and I'm sorry. I've been procrastinating forever and I'm sick and I just wanted to get it done so I could stop worrying about it. I'm sorry if I disappointed you, please don't hate me. uvu

Frank Iero was the most well known crime lord in Jersey. Everyone knew of him. Mothers taught their children to stay away from his neighborhood, warned them of walking at night, alone. Even the police knew of him, had arrested him several times, in fact, but never had enough incriminating evidence to have him prosecuted. Being this professional whilst running the largest drug cartel, hitman-for-hire, and prostitution ring in the state was hard work and Frank liked to keep a fucktoy around. Someone he could use for his own personal pleasure. Some of his colleagues were disgusted when set on the task of finding him a fresh one, but if they complained or made any homophobic remarks, well, the police never found all the pieces to those men. So Frank's underlings bit their tongues and did what he said, no arguments.   
Frank had recently gotten rid of his old pet and he wanted a new one. He wanted it quick. He sent out his finest henchman to snatch him the best looking straggler that they could. Night fell just before they left, a prime time to hunt. Most of the people were in doors or traveling in groups of three or more to stay safe from Frank and his men, but a few brave souls wandered the streets alone, walking home from work, going to dinner. Trivial things that were nothing Frank couldn't provide for them.   
It was not an hour and a half after the teams set out did team three come back with a man, bound and gagged. From what Frank could see, he had tried to fight his henchman. He had blood under his fingernails which were cracked and chipped. His long, bright red hair was greasy and stringy but yet oddly alluring. Frank nodded and the men cut Gerard's ties and pulled out his gag. They left the blindfold on so that the man wouldn't know the identities of his captors before Frank decided whether or not to keep him.   
Frank stood from his chair and walked in slow circles around Gerard, his eyes scanning the body in front of him. He was slight, and small in stature, not much taller than Frank himself. He was trembling where he stood, from cold or fear Frank couldn't tell. His fingernails were short and chipped from habitual chewing and the skin around them was frayed. His hair was greasy and stringy, and he had a small pouch of puppy fat around his stomach.   
Frank nodded at the henchman who left him alone with his new fuckboy.   
"What is your name?" Frank asked, fingers deftly untying the not in the blindfold. The man before him began to tremble and whimper.   
"I said, what is your name?" Frank said, his voice rising.   
"G-Gerard." the other man gasped. "My name is Gerard." his voice was soft, barely above a whisper and had a definitive Jersey tone to it.   
Frank let the blindfold drop to the floor and he looked into Gerard's eyes. They were a greenish hazel color with light flecks of golden yellow scattered near the lining of the pupils, which were dilated.   
"Please. My family. They'll be wondering where I am. My br-"   
"Shut up!" Frank shouted. Gerard's mouth shut instantaneously and he cast his gaze to the floor.   
"Look at me when I'm speaking to you." Frank commanded. When Gerard didn't look up, Frank grasped his jaw and jerked his head up. Gerard's eyes were wide with fear and he was biting his lip nervously.   
"From now on, I will refer to you as pet, kitten, or fucktoy. You will respond to these names and these names only. You will call me Master or Daddy. Nothing else. Do you understand?"   
"Ye-" Gerard began to say but his voice was drown out by the sharp sound of skin on skin. He was stunned by the slap, barely registering what had happened before his face burned and there were tears in his eyes.   
"You will not speak." Frank growled. Gerard nodded, bringing a hand up to clutch the stinging hot skin of his cheek.   
"Go upstairs. One of my men will show you to the bedroom. When you arrive, you are to dress in what is laid out on the bed, now exceptions, and then return to me at once. Go." Frank said, his voice cold and emotionless. Gerard nodded slowly and followed the man that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.  
Gerard was led up a flight of stairs and through a hallway before the man opened a door and motioned for him to step inside. Gerard obeyed and nodded his thanks to the man. He turned to look at the bed, expecting there to be some sort of dress or something laid out. Oh, was he wrong. On the bed lay a pair of black silk and lace panties, a headband with white kitty ears on the top, a leather collar, and a long black and white tail with a small buttplug vibrator thing on one end. Gerard bit his lip. This was not going to end well for him.   
Gerard sighed and stripped off his own clothes before pulling on the panties. They had a hole in them for the tale and he manged to get the tale into himself after feeding it through the hole. He bit his lip as he buckled the collar around his throat and settled the ears atop his head. He looked at himself in the mirror and flushed a bright red. He couldn't let the man downstairs see him like this.   
Gerard shook his head. No. His pride meant nothing compared to his life. He made his way back downstairs and to where the man was. Frank turned toward him and eyed him hungrily. He noted how thin the other man was, his hips adding a delectable curve to his slim body.   
Frank was surprised, if he was being honest. His new pet had changed in record time and there were no signs of tears along his face. Frank nodded approvingly.   
"Yes, you will do nicely." Frank purred. Gerard swallowed thickly but never let his expression falter. He would beat this man at his own game of it was the last thing he did.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Frank was pleased with his new pet, to say the least. He had had the other for about a month and a half now and slowly was warming up to the smaller and frailer man. Gerard did exactly as Frank said, as soon as he said it, no matter how outrageous or degrading it might be. It's almost as if the pet was trying to impress his master. To make his master like him.  
Today, for example. Frank had been overly stressed out the last few days. His men were getting sloppy and the cops were hot on there trail. They had plenty of evidence to put Frank away for a long time. Frank was so stressed he wanted to scream. Or kill someone. But before Frank could do either of those things, Gerard crawled over to him and nudged against his shin.   
Gerard bit his lip and looked up at his daddy who he had decidedly developed feelings for and stood on his knees. Gerard bit his lip and undid Frank's belt. But before Gerard could get to the good part, Frank dragged him up by his hair and spun him around, bending him over the desk. Frank whipped his belt out of the loops and bound Gerard's wrists behind his back.   
"Such a slutty little kitten." Frank growled. "You wanted to suck daddy's cock so bad, didn't you?" Frank said, grabbing a fistful of Gerard's hair and jerking his head back. Gerard whined high in his throat.   
"Yes, daddy. Wanted to make you feel good." Gerard gasped. Frank smirked and shoved Gerard back down onto the desk. He grinned evilly and pulled out Gerard's tail which had been keeping him wet and open before pressing three fingers into his hole. This made Gerard tremble.   
"Fuck, daddy. Please." Gerard gasped, clenching tightly around Frank's fingers. Frank groaned and undid his fly with his free hand before shoving into Gerard. This caused Gerard to gasp and mewl loudly, the sound echoing off of the walls. Frank groaned at Gerard's tight heat.   
"Always so fucking tight." Frank moaned, pounding relentlessly into the fucktoy underneath him. Gerard was writhing and mewling, shouting profanities mixed with the occasional 'daddy'.   
"Only for you, daddy. Just for you. Your slutty little kitty. Use me. Fuck me like a cheap whore and don't let me cum, fuck!" Gerard moaned. And that right there. That combination of words is what pulled Frank apart by a loose thread. He came with a muffled shout, pulling out of Gerard and painting his back and even paler shade of white. Gerard moaned quietly and Frank smirked.  
Frank pulled some tissues out of the box on his desk and cleaned Gerard up, unbinding his wrists and rubbing over the chaffed skin. Gerard looked up at Frank, slightly surprised at the aftercare. Usually Frank left him in a trembling, desperately horny pile of limbs with the order not to touch himself. When Frank finished cleaning up, he tucked himself back into his jeans and zipped the fly before sitting back in his chair.   
He contemplated the idea for a moment before pulling Gerard into his lap. He scratched idly behind his ears. "Daddy's pretty little kitty." he murmured. And if Gerard's heart fluttered and his cheeks flushed with happiness, well, Frank pretended not to notice.


End file.
